Woah! You're From the Future!
by ImpalaChick1967
Summary: '"Dorothy, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" Paige says sarcastically. "Oh cram it Toto!" Piper snapped back.' Was it a spell gone wrong? A summoning? Why the hell are there two sets of charmed ones? Wyatt? Chris? Why are they there? And Prue and Paige! They finally meet? Read this story to make sense of this mess of a description! Rated T for language. I don't own charmed.
1. The Future People

DISCLAIMER: I don't own charmed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe Halliwell sat on her bed unconciously twisting her engagement ring around on her finger.

"I can't believe this!" Phoebe marveled aloud.

"Believe what sweetie" said her Cupid fiancé, Coop who had just silently beamed in behind her and was now leaning in the doorway.

"AAH!," Screeched Phoebe accidently levitating three feet in the air,"Damn it Coop don't do that, you startle me which causes this!"

"Sorry! Here need a hand?" Asked Coop, while putting up his hands to help his fiancée down.

"Thanks" said Phoebe once she was on solid ground. Coop looked down into his soon-to-be wife's brown eyes and pulled her in for a long kiss. What they didnt notice was the room shifted and they were transported into the attic. When they pulled apart they looked around in confusion.

"Maybe your power glitched and it beamed us to the manor" Suggested Phoebe.

"It's possible" Said Coop.

"Pheebs is that you?" Called Piper's voice.

"Yeah sorry Piper didnt mean to wake you!"

A very young looking Piper walked into the attic. Both sisters,past and future, jaws dropped.

"Phoebe y-youre old!" Stammered Piper.

"Excuse me Missy, but you're older than I am! At least you WERE. Coop how the hell did this happen?" Phoebe ranted.

"Piper whats go- Phoebe why is there two of you?" A thirty year old, and very much alive Prue asked her sister Phoebe as they walked into the attic, having been woken up by hearing voices.

"I don't know but if she's a demon then she is definitetly going to pay I need my beauty sleep for a certain man."said Phoebe of early 2001.

"You mean a certain demon..." Muttered Prue.

"Demon? So that could be Drake, Anton, or Cole... Umm... Well we don't meet Drake until Chris is born, Anton , you two vanquished while your past selves were trying to strangle me, so it must be-" Phoebe was interupted by someone shimmering in,"Cole" said Phoebe,of the future, in a pissed off voice.

"Hey baby" said Past Phoebe."We kind of have visitors at the moment."

"Huh?" said Cole, while turning around and looking at the new arrivals, bewilderedly.

"Hi, yeah we're from 2007 and basically have no idea of how we got here... This is Coop-Coop, this is Past Piper, _Prue,_ me, and Cole." Phoebe from the future said putting emphasis on her dead sister's name.

"Ooh, someone is hot, hot, hot!" said Prue, looking at Coop.

"Sorry Prue, but by the smell of it he's a Cupid, their not aloud to date!" said Cole teasingly, but in a mean way.

"Actually, that rule was lifted so me and my fiancée could get engaged" Said Coop, not sure if he should tell them he was married to Phoebe.

"Who's your fiancée ?" Scoffed Cole.

"Me" Stated future Phoebe, proudly. Cole looked at the older Phoebe in shock.

"You!?" Roared Cole.

"Easy there, don't go all Balthazar and throw an energy ball at me!" Said Phoebe bitterly.

"Cole doesn't do that stuff anymore!" shot back Phoebe of 2001.

"Tell that to my dead s-" Coop clamped a hand over Phoebe's mouth.

"Maybe we should summon your mother, that would stop the arguing. " Suggested Coop.

"Shows how much you know about your so called fiancée her mom's dead!" Said Cole with a triumphant tone to his voice.

"Yeah I know, I was suggesting that we summon her." Explains Coop.

"Umm guys I don't mean to interrupt but perhaps we should call Leo. Ya know for business reasons." said Piper hoping to see her fiancé.

"Oh, um... sure. Leo! Damn it Leo, I know you can hear me!" called future Phoebe.

Leo appeared in a swirl of bright lights, he saw piper and looked to the past Phoebe,"What the hell could you possibly need Phoebe? Your gonna get me in trouble with _them_!"

"It wasnt me it was me!" said past Phoebe pointing to her counter part.

"Whats going on?" Leo asked when he saw future Phoebe. He was beginning to get very confused.

"Hi Leo, I'm Phoebe, from 2007 and this is my lovely fiancé, Coop. Piper says we need you to say whether or not im allowed to summon Mom, but we all know she just wants a reason to see you!" said future Phoebe cheerily.

"Umm, you don't need my permission but I should really tell the elders this" said Leo.

"You don't need to, Mom'll let 'em know when she goes back." Phoebe assures." Spend some time with your wife- I mean fiancée. Sorry still not used to the whole your not married yet thing!"

"Wait how do we even know you're me?" P. Phoebe asks herself suspiciously.

"Oh lets see... For starters i can summon either mom or grams at will. I know that Leo was killed in Guadacanel in the army as a medic. Paige and I learned that when his 'buddy' Rick stabbed him and Piper as a ghost that one time . And Cole, I know that you like, fine wine, Jazz and, long walks in the park, and I know that cause, I was once you!" Future Phoebe said pointing at her bewildered younger self.

"Okay, I believe her." Revealed Prue."Can you really summon Mom or not?"

"Definitely. I actually just saw her last month at my wedding. And again when Billie and Christy killed us. There was the whole,'We're teens again!' incident. And at Chris's wicanning and then at Piper's wed-" Phoebe was cut off when Coop's hand clamped over her mouth.

"You were rambling." He explained when she looked at him questioningly.

"Oh uhh thanks" Phoebe said while smiling up at him sheepishly.

"Why did we break up?" Asked Cole suddenly as if it had been eating him inside and itching to get out.

"You were consumed with the source's soul. You went crazy. You tricked me into a demonic wedding and you knocked me up with a mini-source and almost made me kill my sister. When I divorced you went all suicidal and even tried to create an alternate universe to get me all to yourself. It backfired and I vanquished you." Said Phoebe with a digusted tone and a glare towards Cole.

Cole visibly paled and looked like he was about to throw up.

"But that's all in the past. Well in your case the future. Point is there's no changing so lets not dwell on it. I'll set up the candles, someone else find the 'To summon the dead' spell'" Phoebe said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys so that was just a random plot bunny that bit me and wouldn't go away! Don't worry though, Im currently working on the next chapter for: Power of Four,Forevermore.

Please review follow and favorite this story!

Love you!

~charmed4ever09


	2. Grams

Hey guys so I got a five reviews so far! I would like to personally thank:

 _ **lizzardmomma**_

For their wonderful review! I too thought that Phoebe would succumb to old habits of not being able to keep a seceret!

And I would like to thank a guest reader for their constructive critism. I'll be sure to watch my grammar. But you have to remember that Piper and Phoebe of the past havent lost Prue yet so their personalities haven't been molded yet. And about the source possestion thing I think that the whole unvanquishable ordeal and the fact that Phoebe was pregnant with a mini source kind of shed light on the fact that he was the source reincarnated. And I believe that they definetly would have vanquished him cause he's dangerous and tried to kill them repeteadly. But thank you for the heads up cause I realize that some readers may have been confused by that.

 _ **O.O**_

I'm glad you like this story! I know that Phoebe revealed a bit much but in my mind Cole is provoking her a lot and she wants her sisters and herself to trust her and know that she is the "real deal" so to say. Also she's let's say, 'reverting' back into her old habits of being the childish still not fully grown up Phoebe because Prue is around and she is starting slip bavck into the baby sister role.

 _ **wazup8523257**_

Thank you! I'll try to make it worth while! I promise!

 _ **gabyhyatt**_

Thank you so much! It's reviews like your's that motivate me to continue!

I would just like to say that the Phoebe of the past will be P. Phoebe .

Anyways on with the Fiction!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll find the spell" offered Cole, wanting to help in any way that was possible.

"You can't touch the book."Prue reminded him dryly.

"I'm not an evil demon creature Prue! I'm still half human!" Cole argued his temper and voice rising.

"Half demon too Cole don't forget that little detail!" Prue reminded him bitterly.

As the bickering went on the people of the past were just uncomfortably watching on and Phoebe's tolerance level lowered until she was finally to the breaking point. It didn't help that nobody there had taken an empathy blocking potion."Goddammit! Can't you two stop for two minutes! I thought that the constant arguing stopped when we vanquished your ass!" She screamed. At the strange looks she was getting she got defensive an said," What? You two were annoying the hell out of me and Cole's pissy attitude wasn't helping."

"I'm not pissy!" argrued Cole.

"Ha! Tell that to the energy ball that's just waiting to come out of my finger tips!" countered Phoebe with a smug look on her face.

"Woah umm energy ball? What are you talking about?" asked Piper in a panicky way. "What is she talking about" She harshly whispered to her sisters, past sisters of course.

"Damnit! Nevermind that! Just know that I'm your sister and I'm not evil. Leo can't hear his charges if they turn." Phoebe assured. The past sisters and Cole turned to Leo for confirmation just to be sure.

"She's right. I can sense and hear her. She's really Phoebe and she's not evil." Leo confirmed.

"Okay people enough with the chit-chat! I wanna see Mom!" bursted out P. Phoebe.

"She's right. Umm Grams'll find the spell quickly for us. She just loves her creepy page turning. Don't ya Grams?" Phoebe called out to the ceiling. As if in answer a mysterious wind blew through the attic and the pages of the Book of Shadows turned on their own. when thestopped the page had landed on "To Summon the Dead" Phoebe quickly grabbed the five candles she had produced and set them up in a circle. She then went to the podium that the book lie on and put her hands on either side of it. With a smile she looked at Coop fondly, who smiled back an encouraging began to chant:

 _ **Hear my words**_

 _ **Hear my cry**_

 _ **Spirit from the**_

 _ **Other side**_

 _ **Cross now the Great Divide**_

In a swirl of bright white lights an incopporeal Penny Halliwell appeared.

"Grams? I was aiming for Mom." said Phoebe, confused.

"What? Can't a woman say hello to her grandbabies?" replied the infamous Penny 'Grams' Halliwell as she stepped out of the circle of candles and became copporeal.

"Grams!" squealed the past charmed ones as they rushed foward to hug Penny.

"Now," said Grams as she finished her four-way hug,"Darling, why are you here from the future and who is this young man?" asked Grams as she hugged Phoebe and looked over her shoulder at Coop.

"This is my fiancé, Coop." gushed Phoebe with a giant smile.

"Well young man, all I have to say is be good to my granddaughter."Penny said ,while staring Coop in the eyes. "Now let's get to summoning your mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

P.S I promise that Patty will be summoned next chapter and the drama will begin.

Love you guys!

~charmed4ever09


	3. Mom

Okay guys I'm back! Sorry it took so long but I was working on my power of four story. Before I hop into this I wanna thank my lovely reviewers.

 ** _lizardmomma:_** Thank you for your continuous reviews!

 ** _carmeldip18:_** I'm so glad you can't wait for the upcoming chapters and Piper will be pregnant with Melinda. And the future charmed ones (Wyatt and Chris too) will be arriving soon.

 ** _O.O:_** I know that this update wasn't so fast and I'm soooo sorry! And you're right I did leave out a name... It was . Thanks for pointing that out!

 ** _enlightenedowl:_** I'm glad you love the storyline! And I'm sorry about the slow update. My inspiration has been running on low lately for all my stories.

Anyways... On with the chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do I have to say the spell or can you do it?" asks Phoebe.

"I can handle it dear." Penny assures.

"Okay then, summon away." She says as retreats back into Coop's awaiting arms.

With a wave of her arm, Penny summons Patty. She arrives in flurry of bright white lights. She is dressed in a satin, white blouse and a flowing white skirt. She arrived inside of the candle circle so she was in incorporeal form. She stepped out into the attic and became solid. Seeing what a tearful reunion this would be Penny smiled and stepped back into the circle and returned to the heavens.

"MOM!" Says Phoebe, Piper,and Prue in unison. She looks up and sees her three daughters and tears immediately began shining in her eyes.

"My darlings." She says as she opens her arms inviting them for a hug. Her daughters of the past melted into her embrace. They all had tears streaming down their faces. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. When they finally, and reluctantly pulled away it was time to introduce the angelic fiancé and the demonic boyfriend.

"Mom," Piper begins,"This is my soon-to -be husband Leo Wyatt. He's a whitelighter"

"Nice to meet you ." Leo says putting his hand out to shake hers.

"Leo if your gonna be a part of this family you need to learn that we don't shake hands, we hug!" Says Patty as she pulls Leo in for a quick hug.

"And umm Mom... This is Cole, my boyfriend of almost a year. He's part... demon. But he's good!" Assures Phoebe of the past.

"Part demon or not you love him and I will learn to love him over time." She reached up and hugged Cole. As she pulled away she said,"Anyways, the forbidden lovers are said to be the best."

"And you would know." Phoebe of the future finally spoke up.

Patty turned around to see another Phoebe."What's this?"

"Hey mom! I'm Phoebe too, but I'm from about six years in the future. And this is my fiancé Coop. He happens to be a Cupid." Said F. Phoebe.

"Oh, umm hello there!" Said Patty as she pulled her future daughter in for a warming hug.

Before they pulled away whispers so only Patty can hear,"It's our destiny to meet Paige. You get to meet your daughter. Our sister-witch." Patty only softly gasps and holds F. Phoebe tighter.

When they pull away Patty wipes her freshly fallen tears and turns to Coop,"Well it's seems that you, young man, have the privilege of being with my daughter." She says as she pulls him in for a quick hug.

"Not privilege ma'am, blessing." Coop corrects. At hearing this Patty grins widely and from the room Cole scowls and tightens his hold on P. Phoebe.

"So, darlings, not that I'm complaining, but why am I here."

"Well I just thought I take my chances and see if I could summon you for them. They really miss you." F. Phoebe answers.

"And you don't?" Patty asks, confused.

"Well in my time Piper, Paige and I see you a lot." Phoebe admits. Patty smiles widely at this, but Prue only frowns.

"Who is Paige? You keep saying that name. And why don't I see mom?" She asks.

"I'm Paige." They hear a voice from behind them. They see a woman with wavy ,dark-brown hair holding a little blonde boy, and an older looking, and quite obviously pregnant Piper holding a brunette toddler with piercing green eyes. The unfamiliar brown haired woman purses her lips and turns to the older looking Piper. She then sarcastically says,"Dorothy, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So guys that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the evil cliff hanger! You'll just have to stick around to see what happens! And I'm sorry but at the beginning it wouldn't keep the period in your name.

Love you!

~ charmed4ever09


	4. More People and Paige

Hey guys! So here's a quick update. Please review, favorite, and follow this story! It would make my day! And please tell me what time line you think they should travel to in order to get home.

 ** _lizardmomma:_** Thank you! I hope this is up to your expectations

 ** _Guest:_** I'm glad you liked it!

XXXXXXX

 _Last time_

 _"Well in my time Piper, Paige and I see you a lot." Phoebe admits. Patty smiles widely at this, but Prue only frowns._

 _"Who is Paige? You keep saying that name. And why don't I see mom?" She asks._

 _"I'm Paige." They hear a voice from behind them. They see a woman with wavy ,dark-brown hair holding a little blonde boy, and an older looking, and quite obviously pregnant Piper holding a brunette toddler with piercing green eyes. The unfamiliar brown haired woman purses her lips and turns to the older looking Piper. She then sarcastically says,"Dorothy, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."_

"Oh, cram it Toto!" Piper snaps back.

"Well, isn't someone just a Tin man today..." Grumbles the slightly younger brunette.

F. Piper turns and glares at her as she adjusts the child perched on her hip.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That, no offense, but you're acting kinda heartless at the moment." Paige admits.

"I am pregnant and hormonal!" Piper protests.

"And nobody is blaming you of anything, but all I'm saying is-"

"Guys! There are people here practically gawking at you! The least you could do is introduce yourselves." F. Phoebe shouts. At this Paige and Piper look up. They see two Phoebes', another Piper and ,surprisingly, the one and only, Prudence Halliwell. Piper and Paige were a bit floored to see Prue. Although Piper quickly regained focus.

"Well, obviously you know that I'm Piper. And I think that you can tell that I'm pregnant. It's a girl. Leo and I have decided to name her, Melinda Patricia Halliwell, after our ancestor Melinda Warren and Mom, who happens to be here, Phoebe!" Piper glares at her second youngest sister.

"Why does everyone always Phoebe me?" Asks Phoebe with faux innocence.

"Oh you know why Missy!" Said Piper in a motherly, yet playful voice.

At this Phoebe have a sheepish smile and said,"Okay, fine, I know why."

"Yeah anyway-" F. Piper began saying, but was cut off by her younger self who said,

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah, five months. You got a couple of sons too." Reveals F. Piper.

"I do?" Asks P. Piper astounded at the mere thought of having children.

"Yeah and speaking of, is there anywhere I could set Chris down. I love the little guy, but he is getting very heavy." Asks Piper as she bounces Chris up and down in a rhythm on her hip. Leo is mesmerized by how beautifully she ages and of what a good mother she seems to be.

"No, I don't think so. Sorry." Speaks up P. Phoebe.

"You think that Chris could summon a playpen or something?" Asks Phoebe.

"Yeah, didn't he develop conjuring last month?" Adds Coop.

"Yes, he did. I think I have an idea." She sets Chris down on the floor and crouches down to his level. She takes his hand and says,"Hey Peanut, I already know what a great helper you'll be when you get bigger, so maybe you can help Momma out?" Piper asks in her mommy tone.

In answer Chris waves his arms and gurgles the words,"Momma!" and "Help!".

"Oh! What a good boy! Now, let's play a game! You know how you made the kitty-cat appear? Can you make the _playpen"_ Piper says slowly pronouncing the last word so Chris would understand it. Chris just giggled and waved his arms around and out of no where appeared a blue playpen, much like the one in their time.

"Good job buddy! You're Momma's big, strong, powerful lil' Peanut aren't you?" Piper praised her son as she lifted him up and into his crib. Paige set Wyatt down next to it, but he immediately orbs into the playpen and began playing peek-a-boo with his little brother. Piper smiled fondly at her boys and then turned back to the people of the past.

"Kitty-cat?" Asks Prue with a chuckle.

"Don't ask, and in case you didn't catch it, the little one's Christopher, Chris for short, and the older one's Wyatt." She explained.

"Wyatt after me, and Christopher after my father." Leo states proudly.

"Yeah." F. Piper confirms.

"Girls, I should be leaving. This is a privilege, not a right. I shouldn't abuse it. I love you all darlings." Patty didn't want to leave, but she knew that if she stated any longer she would break down and blow Paige's cover. A course of 'Love you too's' rang through out the room, but the one that stuck out most of was when Paige said,"Love you too Mom!"

"What?!" Shouts all of the past people.

"You're our sister?" Asks P. Phoebe, shocked to the core.

"Uhh... Surprise?" Says Paige uncertain like.

"Mom? Is this true?"asks Prue.

"Oh darlings I couldn't tell you not without compromising Paige's safety." Patty explains."She is my daughter, you're sister. I had her while I was having my affair with Sam. Before Piper and Leo, being with a whitelighter wasn't just forbidden, it was unthinkable. Especially having a child with one. So we have her up. To protect her."

"I get it." Says Prue.

"You do?" Asks Patty, hopefully.

"Yes, it was to protect Paige. Giving her up and keeping her safe, Is better than keeping her and raising her, and then losing her. Plus I don't want the reunion to be filled with fights about why you didn't keep Paige or tell us about her. This is the first time we've seen you in almost 25 years I want to enjoy it." Reasons Prue.

"Me too." Says P. Piper and P. Phoebe in unison.

"Thank you for understanding my darlings. But I really must be going. The elders will revoke my ability to visit you girls. I love you all, blessed be." Says Patty serenely. She disappears in the bright white lights she arrived in.

"So me and Leo don't get divorced? Cause that's what I saw in the future when we traveled there." Says P. Piper, trying to break the awkward silence.

"No you don't. I'm not saying it won't be difficult for you, because it was and probably still will be. But it's worth it." Says F. Piper with a warm smile.

All of a sudden a blue triquetra opened up on the wall and wind began sweeping around the wall. "Uh oh!" Says F. Phoebe as she pushes Coop behind her.

"Get behind us!" Paige shouts above the wind.

"What is that?!" Yells Cole as he tightens his hold on Phoebe.

"It's a time portal"F. Piper calls back.

XXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed.

Okay guys! That's it for this chapter! Tell me what you think! And also tell me who you think will step out of the time portal!


	5. Wyatt and Chris:Adult Style

Okay guys so I have surpassed my record of seven reviews and I am so happy! I love you guys! Keep 'em coming! I would love it if you guys would give some suggestions on where they should travel next and what should go down! Before I hop into this chapter I would like to thank my fantabulous reviewers:

 ** _O.O:_** Thanks for reviewing every chapter! I'm glad you think so!

 ** _lizardmomma:_** Words cannot describe how much I love you! You have reviewed every single chapter and I'm so happy! You are amazing! :)

 ** _gabyhyatt:_** You'll have to read to find out!

 ** _wazup8523257:_** I completely agree with you! I do need to work on my chapter lengths!

Thanks to all you lovely readers out there! Keep on reviewing! Even if your comment is just to say... Hey you forgot a period at the end of a sentence... Everything is appreciated!

XXXXXXX

 _Last time..._

 _"So me and Leo don't get divorced?Cause that's what I saw in the future when we traveled there." Says P. Piper, trying to break the awkward silence._

 _"No you don't. I'm not saying it won't be difficult for you, because it was and probably still will be. But it's worth it." Says F. Piper with a warm smile._

 _All of a sudden a blue triquetra opened up on the wall and wind began sweeping around the wall. "Uh oh!" Says F. Phoebe as she pushes Coop behind her._

 _"Get behind us!" Paige shouts above the wind._

 _"What is that?!" Yells Cole as he tightens his hold on Phoebe._

 _"It's a time portal"F. Piper calls back._

 _"_ A time portal?! Like you mean someone from the future is gonna pop up outta who knows what time? AGAIN?!" Yells Prue, she is beginning to get peeved.

"Most likely Prue! Now could you be quiet and get behind us so we can handle this?!" Snaps Piper. At hearing this and Piper's tone of voice Prue shares a, 'What the hell happened to her?' Look with her sisters of 2001 and steps behind the 2007 Charmed Ones.

All of a sudden two figures fall out of the portal and it closes behind them. The people are both males and seem to be in their early to mid 20s. The seemingly older boy has blonde hair, which is short-cropped, baby blue eyes, and is well built. He is wearing a red long sleeved tee, and blue jeans. The younger male has chocolate brown hair, striking jade-colored eyes, and is a bit leaner, but by no means weak. He's wearing a blue, pull-over jacket, and also a pair of blue jeans. **(A/N: How they looked in 'Forever Charmed')** When she saw the boys, Piper's eyes lit up in pure joy. Paige and Phoebe looked happy too, but their happiness was a bit more muted.

"Jesus, Mom and the aunts must have lost their touch, that landing was awful!" The brunette groaned.

" _Who_ has lost their _what_ , Mister?" Says Piper in her motherly, 'You're in trouble', yet at the same time teasing tone.

"Mom! Umm, I didn't mean YOU lost YOUR touch, I just meant that your younger self doesn't have as much finesse and wisdom in the topic of magic, that comes with age, like you." The brunette quickly explained while avoiding looking up, fearing the stone, cold glare he was undoubtedly receiving from his mother. The older blonde on the other hand had looked up to not only see a thirty-three year old version of his mother _and_ a twenty-seven year old version of her, he also saw an older and younger version of Phoebe and, an alive Aunt Prue. He saw an Aunt Paige younger than his own, and his younger dad, and Uncle Coop. Also what looked to be Phoebe's ex-husband AKA the former source. He swatted his younger brother's arm and said through their telepathic link, _"Dude, look up!"_

The boy obliged and looked up, just to have his jaw drop.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, did you just call me dumb?" F. Piper asked with her eyes narrowed.

The blonde boy got an evil glint in his eye,"He called you old too, Mom!" He added to make his brother's life practically Hell on Earth.

If possible, F. Piper's eyes narrowed even more. "That's right, Wyatt he did... Explain yourself, Christopher."

"Oh umm, I didn't mean you were old cause you are SO young looking in the future. Best looking senior citizen by far!" Chris hastily tried to explain, but only managed to put his foot in it even more.

"SENIOR CITIZEN?!" F. Piper roared.

F. Phoebe then laid her hand on Chris's shoulder. All of a sudden she gasped and her eyes clamped shut as if in a premonition.

Glad for the distraction Chris asked,"What'd you see.", once Phoebe's eyes opened.

"Your future,"she answered quietly.

"What was in it?" Asked Chris, beginning to get worried.

"A mega grounding by your mother." Quips Phoebe wryly.

"So funny Aunt Pheebs." Comments Chris dryly. He then turns to his mother and says,"Seriously though Mom, I wasn't calling you stupid or dumb, I was merely saying that the spell coulda been a little better written... Aunt Phoebe."

"What?! Don't tell me you guys still 'Phoebe' me in the future?!" Phoebe complains. With a stern look from her 2007 sisters and grown-up nephews she relented and said,"Fine, Fine it may have been my spell, but you can blame Wyatt for dropping the 'Uncle Coop' bomb on me!"

"Your right it was Wyatt's fault," Chris agrees. He then smacks Wyatt upside the head and says,"Good going Moron!"

"Oh, you wanna start on nicknames, _Peanut_?" Wyatt asks his brother playfully.

"Boys! Boys! Stop bickering and come give your dear old mom a hug!" Piper exclaimed as she held her arms out. The boys fell into her embrace. "Oh, I haven't seen you two in forever!"

As they held on to one another, the past people shared looks with each other until finally P. Piper spoke up,"Umm, excuse me? But we are very confused... Who are they?"

Chris and Wyatt broke the hug with their mom and Chris said,"Well Mom, I am him." While pointing at little baby, Chris."Just about twenty years later."

Wyatt stepped up and with a little mock bow said,"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, at your service."

P. Piper's jaw just dropped at the revelation. As did all of the other past people. After the shock settled in P. Piper brought both Wyatt and Chris into a warm hug. All of 2001's natives followed save for Cole who felt very uncomfortable about all of this.

"Phoebe, I really should be checking out a tip about when the source is planning to attack. I'll talk to you later tonight. I love you." He says. P. Phoebe began to object his departure, but Cole abruptly shimmered out.

"Okay well, let's get down to business we need to get home. Any ideas?" F. Piper asked hopefully.

XXXXXXXX

TBC

Once again, a big thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all!


	6. The Return of the Neurotic Whitelighter

Hey guys I'm back! I'm so very sorry I haven't been updating lately! School started up again and I've been busy with homework. So please don't blame me! Blame the awful monsters that call themselves teachers! Anyways let's get the boring crap out of the way so we can start with the fun!

Disclaimer: you reeeaaallllyyy think that I own charmed? Well I don't. I. I did Chris would be living happily in the future instead of killed by that bastard Gideon.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Chris then turns to his mother and says,"Seriously though Mom, I wasn't calling you stupid or dumb, I was merely saying that the spell coulda been a little better written... Aunt Phoebe."_

 _"What?! Don't tell me you guys still 'Phoebe' me in the future?!" Phoebe complains. With a stern look from her 2007 sisters and grown-up nephews she relented and said,"Fine, Fine it may have been my spell, but you can blame Wyatt for dropping the 'Uncle Coop' bomb on me!"_

 _"Your right it was Wyatt's fault," Chris agrees. He then smacks Wyatt upside the head and says,"Good going Moron!"_

 _"Oh, you wanna start on nicknames, Peanut?" Wyatt asks his brother playfully._

 _"Boys! Boys! Stop bickering and come give your dear old mom a hug!" Piper exclaimed as she held her arms out. The boys fell into her embrace. "Oh, I haven't seen you two in forever!"_

 _As they held on to one another, the past people shared looks with each other until finally P. Piper spoke up,"Umm, excuse me? But we are very confused... Who are they?"_

 _Chris and Wyatt broke the hug with their mom and Chris said,"Well Mom, I am him." While pointing at little baby, Chris."Just about twenty years later."_

 _Wyatt stepped up and with a little mock bow said,"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, at your service."_

 _P. Piper's jaw just dropped at the revelation. As did all of the other past people. After the shock settled in P. Piper brought both Wyatt and Chris into a warm hug. All of 2001's natives followed save for Cole who felt very uncomfortable about all of this._

 _"Phoebe, I really should be checking out a tip about when the source is planning to attack. I'll talk to you later tonight. I love you." He says. P. Phoebe began to object his departure, but Cole abruptly shimmered out._

 _"Okay well, let's get down to business we need to get home. Any ideas?" F. Piper asked hopefully._

"Well we practically have three versions of the Power of Three here so... We should be able to come up with something." Wyatt surmises.

"Wait what do you mean three? I get there being two versions with my Phoebe, Piper, and I and then Paige and her Pheebs, and Piper. What's the other one?" Prue, always being the observant one, asked.

Piper looked to her sons to see Wyatt with an eager look on his face, obviously anxious to give his oldest Aunt a lesson in magic. While Chris looked obviously peeved at the distraction from finding his way home. Piper felt tears prick behind her eyes.

 _Just like him..._ Piperthought, reminded of the Chris that came back to save Wyatt. The Chris that she grew to love with all of heart. The Chris that was taken from her so abruptly. _I couldn't even say goodbye..._ Piper fought with all of her might to hold her tears in. She didn't want to start a scene and raise questions. If she had a say in it none of her babies would ever have to deal with the pain of that dark world. She was just about to regain full composure Chris spoke up,"C'mon people we need to focus! You can't know about that! There _are_ future consequences ya know!"

When Piper heard this she couldn't handle it anymore and burst into the tears she couldn't let go in the months after her son's death. She had to stay strong for her new baby, Wyatt, Leo and her sisters. Sure, some nights she would wait until she heard Leo's deep breathing that indicated he was asleep and then let some silent tears drop down her cheek and onto her duvet. And some afternoons she would slip into Chris and Wyatt's room while Wyatt was at pre school and Chris was napping. She would hold his tiny hand and reminisce about adult Chris's last words to her, _"I love you so much mom"._

But now, seeing him here and hearing those two words, she couldn't hold in her emotions any more. Leo immediately tried to jump to her aid but was held back by Prue, who whispered to him,"This isn't our Piper, Leo. We can't help her. They need to." Leo nodded shortly and encircled P. Piper's

waist with his arm.

Slowly her sobs died down and Chris looked conflicted at first, but then hesitantly stepped toward his mother and aunts who, realizing why she was crying, had wrapped her up in a big bear hug.

"Hey mom? Umm, can I talk to you somewhere else?" He asked gently. She looked up to him and not trusting her voice, nodded. Knowing that this was a mother and son talk, Phoebe and Paige both gave Piper one last final squeeze of reassurance and left her to Chris. Chris shot his aunts a quick smile and laid his hand on his mother's shoulder, but she quickly pulled him into a bone-crushing hug that he happily returned and then orbed them into another room.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Wyatt spoke up and said, "I think the only other time I've seen mom cry is on Chris's twenty third birthday, and I have no idea what that's was about."

"Yeah she's always so strong... It's weird to see her like this. But she has been holding this in for about three years." Paige surmises.

"Wait... So you know what it was about?" Prue asks her future sisters. They both nod sadly.

"Well?" Wyatt pushed. F. Phoebe and Paige share a look and then Phoebe answers,"It's not up to us Wyatt. It's up to your mother."

XXXXXXXX

IN THE CONSERVATORY A FEW MINUTES EARLIER

Bright lights filled the room and a once again sobbing Piper and teary-eyed Chris emerged from them. For a while Chris just held Piper while her sobs die down. Once she wasn't crying so heavily anymore, she pulled back a little and gave Chris a quick peck on the cheek. She then stepped back and wiped a few stray tears off of her face even though more just replaced them.

In a real shaky voice she said,"I'm sorry you just sounded a lot like..." She stopped talking before she broke into a new set of sobs.

Chris rubbed her back and said, "Mom, you don't need to apologize. I completely get it. You're always so strong and brave. But even the bravest people need their moment of weakness. I should know."

"Where did you hear that? It's nice." Said Piper with a small grin.

"From you. It really helped me when I returned." Reveals Chris.

"Returned from where, Peanut?" Asks Piper curiously, and still with a slight sniffle.

Chris remained quiet in deep thought for a few minutes and then said,"I don't know how to put this..." Then he got a sheepish look on his face and said "I'm real sorry..."

"For what, baby?" Asked Piper, taken aback by her son's apology.

"I...I never apologized for trapping you in that spider demon's cocoon and bringing you to her. Or for pounding on dad."

"Chris?" Asks Piper incredulously.

"What other neurotic, bitchy, demon obsessed whitelighters do you know?"

"My baby" Piper whispers as she puts her hand up to caress Chris's cheek. She then pulls him into a withering hug as tears run unchecked down her face, soaking into Chris's navy blue pullover.

"I really missed you." She whispers. "I almost expect you to orb into the attic, demanding that we vanquish another demon."

Chris chuckles a little and responds, "I was a bit pushy wasn't I."

"Well yes... But I shouldn't talk. I wasn't the greatest charge to deal with either... was I?"

"No... But I love you regardless." Said Chris with a warm smile.

"Oh Peanut! I love you too! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Even more than the fact that Wyatt's here too?" Asks Chris with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You Mister, are too cheeky for your own good! I'm gonna have to keep you away from Paige." Chuckles Piper.

"Speaking of which, we might wanna go and fill them in before Aunt Pheebs starts snooping." Suggests Chris.

"Oh! They'll be so thrilled!" Exclaims Piper.

Chris gently grips his mom's shoulder and orbs to the attic.

"Thank god! You're back Wyatt's grilling me and I'm starting to get really stressed out." Says Paige while rubbing her temples.

"Hopefully not _too_ stressed. Wouldn't want you to conjure up another sex toy, that'll try to hit me with his Porsche. Cause if you do, I'm **not** hijacking another car to chase him down and get myself arrested." Paige and F. Phoebe's jaws dropped and then realization hit and they engulfed him into a huge hug.

Once they pulled apart Wyatt spoke up and said,"What the hell is going on?"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

TBC

 **Okay so I gave you a nice long chapter with a bunch of Piper and Chris fluffiness to make up for my lack of writing. I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers and ask you to keep do what you're doing cause I love it and you! You brighten my day! I'll be trying to get up another chapter some time this week! Although other upcoming** **chapters might not be as frequent now cause of school but I'll try and update as frequently as possible.**

 **Love you bunches! ㈎9㈎9**

 **~charmed4ever09**


	7. Tough, Brotherly Love

LHey guys! So I decided that since my homework has been on the light side I'll work on this story. I've decided that all of my other stories are as of now on hiatus until this one is finished. So I would like to thank my awesome reviewers, who are so loyal, it's unbelievable. So all my weepy-crying aside... Here's chapter seven!

DISCLAIMER:I don't own the charmed characters or the charmed universe... Yet. But it will be mine one day! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! No I'm just kidding... I'm not a physco ya know.

(Updated A/N: A big thanks and a bunch of happy emojis to wazup8523257 and a guest reviewer for pointing out that my last attempt at putting up this chapter, well it failed. Anyways THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳2㈳2㈳2㈳5㈳5㈳5㈴4㈴4㈴4 ️ ️ ️㈴7㈴7㈴7㈸8

(And I know, I know some of them were only remotely happy, but I'm so grateful that I had to use all of them)

Last time

Chris gently grips his mom's shoulder and orbs to the attic.

"Thank god! You're back Wyatt's grilling me and I'm starting to get really stressed out." Says Paige while rubbing her temples.

"Hopefully not too stressed. Wouldn't want you to conjure up another sex toy, that'll try to hit me with his Porsche. Cause if you do, I'm not hijacking another car to chase him down and get myself arrested." Paige and F. Phoebe's jaws dropped and then realization hit and they engulfed him into a huge hug.

Once they pulled apart Wyatt spoke up and said,"What the hell is going on?"

"Wy! I... Um...I forgot that you were-" Chris rambled.

"Here? Yeah, well I am so you better tell me what the hell's going on or I swear that I will-" Wyatt began saying.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Don't you threaten your little brother!" Piper warns him.

"Oh, don't worry Mom. I don't have to threaten him. He always manages to get himself in trouble of some sort. He's been acting weird since his birthday last year. Maybe next time you get in trouble, I'll let you rot in the underworld if you don't tell me why." Rages Wyatt.

"WYATT!" Explodes Piper, shocked at what her eldest son said to his brother.

"No mom, I'll handle this." Assures Chris with a calm look in his eyes. As he turns to his brother his expression becomes stone cold. He narrows his eyes at Wyatt and says with a sneer, "Oh, does the poor little 'Twice Blessed' have to deal with the burden of helping his weakling brother every once in a while? That must be awfully stressful and annoying!"

Wyatt gets an apologetic look in his eyes,"Chris, bro, you know it's not like tha-"

"No! Let me finish! I know what you think of me Wyatt! I've known for all twenty-four years of my life! I'm the little brother incapable of taking care of himself! News flash Wyatt! I'm not a child anymore, I'm a full grown adult just like you!" Chris practically screams.

"I'm only looking after you!" Wyatt argues.

"No you're condemning me!"

"To what" Wyatt scoffs.

"To forever being a helpless little 'Momma's Boy' who needs a constant body guard! I'm sick of being smothered by you and Mom and Dad and the Aunts! For God's sake, even PJ babies me and I'm four years older than her!"

Wyatt opens his mouth in retort, but jumps in and says,"Boys! Quit fighting! You'll be making past me and your father rethink having children" Piper half-jokes.

"Sorry Mom." Chris apologizes curtly, while glaring at Wyatt, who also apologizes while staring at Chris with a sneer.

"Boys stop glaring, your faces'll freeze that way." Piper warns.

At once they stop glaring and look to the ground, hearing the tone in Piper's voice that usually meant, 'You keep it up and your grounded.'

"Are they always like this?" Prue wonders silently.

"Only when Wyatt's being a jackass." Chris answers.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! Language!" Piper screeches "And what are you talking about?"

"Aunt Prue asked if we were always like this and I answered." He explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She must've thought it hot-shot." Wyatt says to Chris.

"Well sorry Wyatt not everyone has perfect control over their powers like someone." Chris angrily hisses at his older brother.

"Hey! Just explain! No more fighting or I will personally see to it that I remember this day and that you two are both grounded! Adults or not!" Warns Piper in her motherly tone. No one talks. All of the past people stare at her in shock.

"What?" She asks beginning to get defensive.

"It's just that you- er we... Umm I? Oh you know what I mean. You're so assertive and commanding. So

Prue-like. How did that happen?"

P. Piper asks her older counterpart.

"Have a couple of mischievous kids who like to orb each other around the globe. You'll get 'Prue-like' too." F. Piper explains. She then turns to Chris and Wyatt and demands, "Explain."

"Well, I have telepathy. So I can hear thoughts. But... I also have empathy so when I get a strong feeling, it gets amplified and my powers go off the handle a bit. So just then I couldn't block my telepathy. I was so pissed at Wyatt, I couldn't even tell that Aunt Prue had thought it not said it aloud." Chris explains. "I have your temper, Mom, so my powers glitch more often than not."

"You're telling me" Wyatt mumbled, but immediately shuts up when Piper shoots him a glare.

"Why don't my powers do that? I have empathy too." F. Phoebe asks.

"I do?" Asks P. Phoebe, in awe.

"You do." Chris answers P. Phoebe. He then turns to 2007 Phoebe and says, "Well Aunt Pheebs, you do in the future but your levitation evolves to levating other people, demons and objects. So when your super pissed, someone or something shoots up to the ceiling."

"Cool." Answers F. Phoebe.

"Yeah, when your not sending a crystal glass into the ceiling and shattering onto everyone below it." Grumbles Wyatt.

"Uh-oh, did I do it to you guys? " Phoebe asks wearily, while rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, umm let's just say, you were pregnant, and hormonal and I still have a slight scar on my forehead." Wyatt says vaguely.

"Sorry" apologizes Phoebe sheepishly.

"Oh don't be. I've gotten a lot worse from Chris." Assures Wyatt.

"What's worse than a shard of glass in your forehead?" Asks Leo with wide eyes.

"Well Dad, Wy here has gotten tk'd into a wall, electrokinesis shot at him, and has become overwhelmed with the whole neighborhood's emotions." Chris explains with a chuckle.

GElated at Chris using the nickname he had made up for him once again, Wyatt slung his arm across Chris's shoulders and joined in on the chuckling.

"Electrokinesis is an elder power.. How did you get it?" Leo asks, very confused.

"Oh, well-" Wyatt begins to explain before Piper cuts him off.

"That is a story for another time..." She says hastily. "Now! Who wants to get home?"

"I think all of us do. But before we figure that out, we need to know how everyone got her in the first place." Chris decides.

"Yeah how did you guys get here? We came through a portal, but you never told us how you four and mini us got here." Says Wyatt while nodding toward the miniature versions of him and his younger brother.

"Well..." Begins Paige, "It all began this morning..."

XXXXXXXXX

Okay, so there's this chapter. I wanted to add a little bit of conflict between the brothers cause I didn't want them to be best friends all the time.

Okay guys so I'm having a vote. Either pm me or leave a review saying what you want to happen next:

A) They get home but the presents all screwed up.

B) Mel comes back from the future to warn them about some big bad.

C) They travel to another time.

D) They have to fight a big bad in the time they're currently in with the help of the power of three from 2027. (Mel, Wy, and Chris)

Please vote! It ends in two weeks on Thursday cause that's when I'll begin writing the next big 'dramatic' chapter! I'll be giving a type of filler chapter in honor of wazup8523257 and the guest reviewer who helped me fix my big disaster screw up that woulda stayed up all day till I checked on it later. Anyways till next time my lovelies ?

Love ya!

~charmed4ever09


	8. This Can't Be Happening

0K people voting has ended and these are the results: B&D were so close in votes, so I decided that I'm gonna do a mix of them. I hope you love love love it as much as I Love love love you! (Not in the creepy way!)

XXXXXXXXXX

Last time

"Electrokinesis is an elder power... How did you get it?" Leo asks, very confused.

"Oh, well-" Wyatt begins to explain before Piper cuts him off.

"That is a story for another time..." She says hastily. "Now! Who wants to get home?"

"I think all of us do. But before we figure that out, we need to know how everyone got her in the first place." Chris decides.

"Yeah how did you guys get here? We came through a portal, but you never told us how you four and mini us got here." Says Wyatt while nodding toward the miniature versions of him and his younger brother.

"Well..." Begins Paige, "It all began this morning..."

XXXXXXXXX

"Paige and I were in the kitchen and we were… Well I was making breakfast because we all know Paige can't cook for the life of her. Leo and Henry were in there too, we were all talking while waiting for Phoebe and Coop to arrive. The boys got fussy so Leo and I decided just to feed them. I went to put Chris in his highchair and Leo was gonna put in Wyatt his chair. When all of a sudden the water I had been running to do the dishes that I cooked breakfast with started overflowing. As I told you and I'm sure you can tell I'm pregnant so I can't bend down to wipe up the water. So Leo offered to do it and he handed Paige Wyatt . And then next thing we know they're gone and we're still here. We heard your voices and came up to the attic. You know the rest. What about you Pheebs?"

F. Piper continued explaining and then turned to F. Phoebe. Everyone followed suit and waited for Phoebe to explain.

"Well what happened was…well it was just about what happened to you actually. I was sitting in my bedroom waiting for Coop to come home so we could head to The Manor. He came home startled me and I levitated to the ceiling. He helped me down, we kissed, and next thing we know we're in the attic." She informed all of the people in the room.

"Okay so step one is out of the way. Now it's time for step two. Home." Says Chris, the wheels already spinning in his brain for a way to get home. Then he turns on his heels and begins his descent towards the Book of Shadows.

"No, I dropped it before, but now you're telling me what's going on with you Chris! Before anyone goes anywhere!" Wyatt growls at Chris as he haults him by grabbing his forearm. He was so sick of his little brother trying to keep things from him. They always did everything together, from sneaking cookies as children, to scaring away their little sister's dates.

Flashback:

"Come on Chris, Mommy'll never notice!" A five-year-old Wyatt said to his three-year-old brother Chris, trying to convince him to use his telekinesis to zoom a warm, gooey chocolate chip cookie out of the freshly baked pan that their mother, Piper had just pulled out of the oven.

"Wyuht, but Mama gunna shee at uth!" (A/N that was spelt correctly. Chris means mama is going to see us) said Chris in his little voice, not quite able to pronounce all of his sounds correctly yet. He had a frazzled look on his face. He was a mama's boy at heart and disobeying her was, well it was unthought of! He turned his head, and through his mussed up chocolate brown hair, he looked at his mother. She had turned her attention away from the desert she made for a Family dinner that night at the manner and focused on her baby girl, Melinda, who had taken her snack, a sliced banana and Musta all over herself.' Little kids' thought Chris with a little chuckle. But his expression immediately sobered when, Wyatt nudged him to remind him about the mission. ' Mission Chris TK's a cookie!'. Wyatt had called it. His simple mind thought the idea was fantastic.

"Come on Chris, we're best friends! Do it for me! Puh-leeeeaassseee!" Wyatt begged his brother.

"Betht fwainds?!" (A/N best friends.)Asked Chris, amazed that he had a best friend and it was his big brother of all the kids on earth.

"Yep," confirmed Wyatt,"now please get us some cookies, you're so much better at it than me."

At the thought of making his best friend happy Chris put up all of his might from deep within his belly. He lifted and arm and with a

come-hither motion six cookies stacked neatly in a column flew straight at his awaiting hand.

With an evil little giggle and a high-five, Wyatt and Chris ran for their room, before their mother could catch them and take away their cookies.

Life truly was good for a couple of brothers at that time.

Flashback end.

"Ow! Wyatt stop that! Your hurting me!" Chris yelped, when his angry brother's grip unconsciously grew stronger.

Sheepishly, Wyatt loosened his grip, but not enough for Chris to get away. His brother needed to listen to him, but when Wyatt was little he vowed to himself to always protect Chris and never hurt him. He was just so frustrated with his brother.

"Well, I'm sorry but you need to tell me what's going on or I'll use a truth spell." Wyatt threatened Chris.

"Hey! Nobody is using that spell! Prue AND Paige learned the hard way that the truth spell ALWAYS backfires one way or another." F. Piper says, laying down the law.

"You heard her Wyatt! The boss has spoken and so shall it be! I don't have to tell you!" Said Chris in a triumphant tone as he pulled away from Wyatt and began walking towards the podium again. Wyatt reached out and grabbed Chris's shoulder, when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his head and felt an urge to close his eyes. He quickly complied and was pulled into a premonition.

Premonition

There are two rows of demons. Wyatt sees himself. He has shoulder-length scraggly hair and is dressed in all black. His eyes looked cold and void of all emotions.

"They're no threat to me." Wyatt hears himself say. The demons shimmer out. He turns to Chris and says "Et tu, Chris? Of all the people to betray me."

"I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you." His little brother speaks up in a brave tone, but Wyatt knows Chris better. He can see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes.

"Save me?" Wyatt scoffs, "From what?"

"From whatever evil it was that turned you." Chris says like it obvious.

"That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power, it's as simple as that." Wyatt tries to explain his twisted way to his brother.

"And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?" Asks Chris, in a disgusted tone.

"That's it. That's why I keep this museum in tact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess." Says Wyatt proudly. But not proud of his family and heritage, but his massive power and control.

"Too bad the rest of the city isn't fairing as well as your little shrine here."

"You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you... I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too. If you promise never cross me again." Wyatt says, offering his little brother a share in his rule of the world.

"I think you know me better than that." Chris says, never giving in.

Wyatt then sees himself turn to an unfamiliar girl and say,"I thought you said you could talk some sense into him."

The girl begins to defend herself but Chris steps in and says, in a protective tone, "Leave her out of this."

Wyatt raises his arm, clenches his fist and Chris starts choking.

"Pardon me?" Wyatt demands. He flicks his hand and Chris flies across the room like he weighs no more than a feather.

*FLASH FOWARD*

Chris runs towards Wyatt and Wyatt grabs him and throws him across the room.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Wyatt roars. He reaches his arm up and levitates Chris into the air. "I don't need you." He says in a monotone voice. Wyatt creates an energy ball, reaches his arm back in preparation to throw it.

End of premonition

With a sharp gasp Wyatt is pulled into and out of a premonition within a span of 5-10 seconds. When his eyes pop open, his knees buckle and he crashes to the ground. Panting heavily a lone tear runs down his face.

Shocked at seeing his tough, hard as nails, big brother so broken, Chris rushed over to him and knelt beside him. He put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Wy, what'd you see?"

"No!" Wyatt shouts as he scoots away Chris. "Stay away Chris!"

Shocked and a little hurt at Wyatt's outburst, Chris just stared at Wyatt.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Chris!" Wyatt blurts out, breaking down into tears.

Chris stood up and moved closer to Wyatt, but he just pushed himself farther away. So Chris stands where he was and says,"For what, Wy? What did you see in that premonition?"

"I do need you Chris! I didn't mean it! I love you! Your my little brother and my best friend! I-I tried to... And the-the energy ball! And the demons!" Wyatt babbled, like a nervous wreck.

Finally understanding what's going on Chris whispered, "Oh god!"

"What? What did he see? Wyatt what did you see?" F. Piper pressed her sons, beginning to panic that whatever it was, was awful. And it was.

"Wyatt... He saw the future." Answers Chris cryptically.

"Well obviously!" Paige exclaims, annoyed at the secret keeping from her nephew.

F. Piper sends her a withering glare and says to Chris, "Peanut, we know that, but what was in the future?"

"Not this future. The unchanged future." Says Chris, his voice filled with dread.

Everyone was deathly silent. The people of the past knew better than to butt in and risk F. Piper's wrath. The 2007 charmed ones were absorbing the information. Wyatt was still in shock and shaking with silent sobs at the memory of hurting his brother, and being so cold. He thought that it was going to happen. Chris, who Wyatt had finally let near him, was kneeling beside his big brother and offering silent support by patting his back.

F. Piper finally broke the silence, "This can't be happening..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Okay so that's the end of this chapter.

I have decided to have weekly challenges at the end of chapters. I'll ask you guys a question and you can review and try to answer it! You'll get a shout out (If you're a guest leave a name I can call you) if you answer correctly. This weeks question is:

'Who is Melinda Warren's mother? Who kidnapped her to try and steal Melinda when she was born? What episode was this?'

Okay till next week!

~charmed4ever09㈎9


	9. Wyatt's Revelation

Wow! We have been a long way since August. I can't believe so many of you guys like my story. I saw that it was recently added to a community. Thank you! I would just like to say that if anyone would like to add any of my stories to a community you have my permission 100%. Thanks to all you awesome reviewers, keep it up! I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter but that's ok. As long as I know at least one person is still interested in the story, I'll keep writing more chapters.

Enough with my boringness. Here's Chapter 9: Wyatt's Revelation

XXXXXXXXXX

Last time

"Wyatt... He saw the future." Answers Chris cryptically.

"Well obviously!" Paige exclaims, annoyed at the secret keeping from her nephew.

F. Piper sends her a withering glare and says to Chris, "Peanut, we know that, but what was in the future?"

"Not this future. The unchanged future." Says Chris, his voice filled with dread.

Everyone was deathly silent. The people of the past knew better than to butt in and risk F. Piper's wrath. The 2007 charmed ones were absorbing the information. Wyatt was still in shock and shaking with silent sobs at the memory of hurting his brother, and being so cold. He thought that it was going to happen. Chris, who Wyatt had finally let near him, was kneeling beside his big brother and offering silent support by patting his back.

F. Piper finally broke the silence, "This can't be happening..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hold up people, what the hell's going on? What's the 'unchanged future'?" Demands Prue, with a commanding tone of voice. Everything went silent. You could hear a pin drop.

F. Piper turns slowly to face Prue. She begins to glare at her. "You know what, Prue? This is a family matter, so you should stay out of it!"

"Piper, I am family! We're sisters!" Prue exclaims. She is very confused as to why her little sister, timid little Piper, is acting like this. She has barely acknowledged her, and when she did, it was to berate or yell at her.

"It might be you, me, and Phoebe against the world in this time period, but in my time I have children. And they come first to everything. Demons, innocents and even the power of three. Would I still protect my sisters with my life? Yeah, I would, hands down. But this isn't that type of situation. So my children are my top priority at the moment." Piper rants with glare and a sneer at Prue, "So, now it's time to back off, shut the hell up, and let me take care of my children!"

Shocked into silence, Prue stands back and the past people stare at F. Piper, mouths hanging open.

F. Piper begins her descent toward Chris and Wyatt and F. Phoebe follows suit. Paige turns to the past people and says,"Why don't you guys wait down in the conservatory and one of us'll come down to explain this."

They all nod curtly and turn to leave, but before they can F. Piper speaks up and says, "Leo, could you take the boys 'Up There'? It would be safest." Leo agrees and takes Wyatt out of the crib and sets him on the ground. He then picks up Chris and takes Wyatt's hand. He orbs them to the heavens. The others quietly leave the attic.

Page turns to her sisters and nephews and joins them. She gets there as Chris says,"Wyatt, what did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious? He got a premonition off you, from the future where Leo didn't kill Gideon." Phoebe points out like it's obvious.

"Aunt Phoebe, I know he had a premonition, but getting premonitions aren't his power. It's mine."Chris explains with an angry glare towards his brother.

"Well then how in the world could he get it, unless you gave it to him which I highly doubt you would do." Piper says to her youngest son.

"You're right, Mom. I wouldn't do that. But Wyatt would use our link to tap into my powers and practically steal a premonition." Says Chris in an accusatory tone, still glaring at Wyatt.

"I had to know," Wyatt explains shakily under his mom and Chris's twin glares. "on your birthday you passed out, and when you woke up you never looked at me the same again. You were more held back, your mental wall was almost always up and you never stopped being on guard around me. Sometimes you even looked scared of me. Me! Your big brother. Your best friend!" Wyatt practically shouts, his voice getting louder and louder.

"You didn't need to know!" Chris screams back, "I'm trying to protect you!"

"From what!?" Wyatt hisses, "What could you possibly protect me from? Huh? Let's get this straight Chris, you don't protect me, I protect you! You need it. I don't. Especially not from you of all people!"

"Wyatt, please.. "Piper pleads with her eldest son quietly, "You don't want to do this."

Wyatt jumps off the ground like it burnt him and Chris quickly follows suit. "No! I want to know!" Wyatt's says to his mother before turning to Chris, "C'mon, Chrissy! Stop protecting me and tell me!"

"You can't know Wyatt!" Chris exclaims, exasperated at Wyatt's pressing.

"Why? Do you not want me to know? Why don't you want me to know why I saw that?!" Accuses Wyatt.

"I know exactly why you saw that Wyatt. You took advantage of our link! You practically hijacked my premonitions and don't deny it cause I will just empathy your ass and find out for myself. But I must say... Using our link... That's pretty low. Even for you."

"'Even for me'? What the hell does that mean?" Wyatt demands. All of a sudden the room shifted and the past sisters were beside them once again. It looked as if they were in a demonic lair in the underworld. There were rows of cages that lit up a creepy reddish-black color. There were also chains along the wall that looked like the ones from medieval times. Like from Paige's past life.

On the opposite wall was a big blood red 'W' inside an even bigger circle.

"Where are we?" Wyatt asks in a hushed voice.

"Welcome to what I've been protecting your ungrateful ass from. Enjoy the show!" Shouts Chris, knowing nobody can hear them, as he steps back. The others, save for Wyatt who's still looking around dazed, stuck close to Chris and each their respective sisters. In one lone cage away from the others a soft whimper could be made out. Wyatt went toward it with both sets of charmed ones on his tail. Chris knew who the sound was coming from so he followed too, but at a leisurely pace.

Inside the cage was a boy in his mid teens. He looked scared and very malnourished, but he hid it well. As soon as Wyatt reached the cage and saw the boy, he recognized him. It was Chris. He looked to be about sixteen.

"Chris." Wyatt whispers. He had a darklighter arrow sticking out of his shoulder and little cuts and scrapes all over him.

"Ready for today's session, little brother? I've brought my finest demons, just for you..." A familiar, but at the same time alien, voice roars.

XXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys that's it. Sorry about the shorty, but it had to end here. Here's the shout outs and new challenge: a shout out to, lizardmomma, carameldip18, and charmednar! Good job!

What was Leo's 'nickname' that he used as a young whitelighter to pick up chicks?

See ya next week!

~charmed4ever09?


	10. Revealed Part One

Okay wow, it's been a while. Sorry about that, but I've been working on a new story. But it's not for charmed. It's for One Tree Hill, check it out if you'd like. Anyway let's jump in.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Chris! CHRIS!" Wyatt screams as he slams his fists against the metal bars holding his kid-brother captive. He's trying to protect his brother from whatever was going on.

"Wyatt." Chris says softly as he steps forward and tries to pull him back. But Wyatt uses his strength to resist. "Wy, stop it! You can't help him!"

"No! Stop it I need to help him!" Wyatt cries angrily, and frustrated as he unsuccessfully tried to break this younger version of his brother free.

"Wyatt, sweetie, it's probably best if you just back up and let Chris handle this." Phoebe gently suggests.

"Yes, Wyatt, please just stop trying to break me out. This has to happen and you can't change it." Chris adds, warily glancing at the entrance of the cave, knowing that as soon as his tormentor walked in all hell would break loose.

"He- you can't hear me... Chris what's going on?" Wyatt asks, still standing at the cage the younger version of his brother was trapped in.

"Okay, here's the deal Wyatt. Either you come over here and help us get out of here and then I'll explain, or you just keep watching and get scarred for life." Chris says, more assertively this time.

Slowly and hesitantly Wyatt walks over to his little brother, not once taking his eyes off of him.

"'Magic is all fun and games until somebody uses it for personal gain'. You know this Wyatt, Mom, Dad a the Aunts only drilled it into our head for the first eighteen years of our lives." Chris scolds Wyatt firmly.

"I just wanted to know..." Wyatt whispers ashamedly.

"Okay, I get it, but now we need to get home. Cause if this is what I think it is, things are about to real ugl-" Chris begins before he's interrupted by a booming voice.

"So! What will it be today Chrissy? I was thinking another couple of darklighter arrows to the shoulder, but I'm lenient, so I'll settle for a few cuts with a darklighter-poison infused knife."

"I would rather you giving me her, and letting us go!" The cages Chris growls.

"Oh, dear little Chrissy, don't you know by now that she's in... Confinement... She needs to be taught a lesson." A dark silhouette steps into the cave.

"She did nothing wrong Wyatt! She was your friend...our friend..." Chris cries out as an energy ball is launched by the silhouette and passes through the cage and into his already injured shoulder.

"She betrayed ME when she joined YOU and your ridiculous 'rebellion'." The figure hisses and as an afterthought adds with an evil tone, "Too bad, she was really sexy and knew her way around a bed. A shame that she choice good vs. evil at your side over immense power at my side."

Suddenly with filled with rage the younger Chris forgets his pain and jumps up and gets as close to the figure as possible, being caged. "You take that back you asshole! She never slept with you! And if she did it was a true lapse of judgment!"

"Christopher, I hate to tell you but she's slept with many other people, long before me. I wouldn't understand if she didn't, she is such a stunning girl. Great body too, my demons are enjoying her, I hear." The figure steps closer to the dim glow, emitting from the lit up cages.

"You wouldn't!" Chris screams. The figures steps into the glow and is revealed. Everyone's jaws drop, save for the 2007 charmed ones and the older Chris. "This is low, even for you Wyatt! Oh I'm sorry I meant LORD Wyatt. Did I forget to bow? Oh forgive me, MY LIEGE!"

"That's quite alright Christopher. And just letting you know, Meghan is very strong. A bit too strong for my demons to break maybe. I might have to break her myself. I just haven't decided how to break her yet, physically, mentally, emotionally, or all three." Evil Wyatt wonders aloud with and evil smirk.

"You bastard!" Chris screams banging and pulling on the bars of the cage, desperate to get out.

"I think you've made a mistake, Christopher, my father actually cared for me, YOU were the one he neglected. You are indeed a true bastard. I hope you know that. No matter how many times I used to tell you otherwise, I was lying." Wyatt turns and begins to leave. He calls over his shoulder, "My demons will be in shortly for your session. I've decided on the athame AND the arrows for the hassle you gave me. Have fun!"

Younger Chris collapses to the cave floor in defeat.

"Chris," Good Wyatt turns to his brother. "That evil man, that was me, wasn't it?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the shorty. The reviews/inspiration have been real low. I'm getting more of a response on my OTH fanfic so, if you want this back on a weekly schedule just review and let me know. Otherwise I'll just focus on my other fanfic and update this every now and then. And no challenge this week. Just tell me if you want this weekly or every other weekly updated.

And a shoutout to, a guest and lizardmomma for answering the last challenge. Sun God was the correct answer. I know too easy! Sorry I was trying to think of one in a rush. The next one'll be harder. I already got it, but I just want you to focus on my updating question.

~charmed4ever09


	11. Painful Memories

Okay a quick warning. This chapter has talk about suicide. If you're not comfortable reading about that PM me and I'll give you a run down of the chapter without that content.

XXXXXXXXX

"Honestly, I wish I could say no. That he is NOT you. That he is NOT my big brother. But I can't say that. He was my brother. But you are my true brother. The one he was supposed to grow up to become. That's not as much YOU, as a VERSION of you. What could have been." Chris explains, not taking his eyes off of younger him.

"Chris, I know that you know what's going on. And seeing as other you is like fifteen, this ha-" Wyatt begins before Chris cuts him off.

"Eighteen, I was eighteen. When I was fifteen things were normal. Well, definitely not normal, but they weren't this." Chris sadly explains.

"Okay, seeing as your eighteen, this has already happened and I get that I can't change it, but I do wanna ask you some questions. If that's okay, of course." Wyatt says, needing to know.

"Okay as soon as we get out of here you can ask anything." Chris agrees. "I'm sure Mom and the aunts, past and even more past, have questions too. And I swear you guys," Chris turns to the charmed ones of 2007. "No future consequences. I am an open book!" And then as an afterthought he adds,"Well not EVERYTHING... I certainly won't tell younger you who your husbands are, Aunt Phoebe..." Chris sends a pointed look the younger Phoebe.

"What?" P. Phoebe asks, confused.

"Oh, we're not in th desperate for a husband phase yet." F. Phoebe explains to her nephew.

"We get into a desperate phase?" P. Phoebe asks in awe.

"Oh god yes! You were awful to deal with!" Paige exclaims. "I want a husband this! I need a husband that! I swear every other word out of your mouth was 'die alone' or 'husband'!"

"Yeah and it was even worse when she was PMSing!" F. Piper adds while chuckling.

"Aww gross! Stop talking about PMSing! Please!" Wyatt begs his mom. "It's bad enough that Meggy has no shame when it comes to that stuff. I don't need to hear about it from my mother!"

"Well, sor-ry!" Piper apologizes not so convincingly. "And who's Meggy?"

"Oh, well Meggy is-" Wyatt begins explaining before being cut off by his baby brother.

"Wy! We can talk about Meg later! We need a spell to get out of here now! If you don't mind I'd rather not have to relive being tortured!" Chris snaps in exasperation.

Suddenly very quiet Wyatt meekly nods his head yes.

"Okay," Chris sighs. Now let me think... Umm

This scene Wyatt shouldn't see

Now annul this magic so shall it be"

(A. N. Sorry sucky spell. I know. I know. )

Bright white lights fill the cave and the group reappears in the attic. In the same spots they were in earlier. It seems that no time had passed while they were gone.

"Okay, I'm going to speak and you WILL answer me! What the HELL is going on right now?! What was that?!" Prue demands of the people from both future time periods.

"Aunt Prue, I swear all this will be explained. But I'd really rather Wyatt's questions he answered first. After all he did just see himself hurl an energy ball at me all evil like. Okay?" Chris asks his aunt gently, wanting to get Wyatt's questions out of the way first.

"Okay. Deal." Prue agrees.

Chris turns to Wyatt and through their link says, 'Ask away, bro.'

"When I- He... He said that 'she' was in confinement and that 'she' had to be taught a lesson... Did he mean Meggy... Our Meggy?" Wyatt asks, wary of what the answer may be.

With a sad sigh and tears filling his eyes at the memory of his love being tortured Chris answers, refusing to let the tears fall. "Yeah, he meant Meg. He knew that I loved her and that his torte methods wouldn't break me. But he took the fact that I loved her and used it against me."

"But I love her too! She's my best friend along with you! I couldn't do that to her!" Wyatt exclaims. "And what did he mean his demons were enjoying her? Or do I even wanna know?"

"Probably not, but I thinks it's best if you know... Meghan was our best friend. We met when you were eight, and me and her were seven, just like in our past. Meg, slept around a lot and went to tons of parties, once again just like our Meg. But instead of her being with Drew from our senior year till last year, she was with me." Chris sadly explains. "We hooked up some night when we were sixteen and drunk off our asses and it evolved into a full on relationship. To be honest I was never quite sure if he really slept with her or not... I never got the chance to ask. During one of his demon's 'sessions' Meg, always the little pickpocket, somehow got his athame off him. Once he left and she was sure no one was coming back till the next day, she uhh-" Chris choke, tears close to streaming down his face. "She slit her wrists and-and bled out before y-you found her the next morning. She finally snapped under the pressure. And knowing she couldn't tell you what you wanted know, she knew the only way out was to kill herself. And she jumped at the first opportunity." Tears are now running unchecked over Chris's cheeks.

"Oh Peanut," F. Piper cries as she rushes over to her youngest son and pulls him into an embrace. He slides to the floor and F. Piper goes with him. She's rubbing soothing circles on his back and pressing a comforting kiss into his temple.

Wyatt instantly feels the sudden urge to throw up at the thought of doing that to one of his best friends and pushing her to the point of ending her life. It doesn't help that Chris began referring to his other self as 'you' and not 'he'. Wyatt abruptly orbs out of the attic looking very pale.

Seeing Piper's worried face from where as was still consoling a silently crying Chris, Paige quickly senses her older nephew and once she does she mouths the word, "Bathroom." To her worried eldest sister.

After a few minutes Chris regains his composure and wipes away the remaining tears. He thanks his mother and the both stand up.

"I have to talk to Wy." He does a sweep of the house with his senses power. Once he locates Wyatt, he gives his mom a quick kiss on the cheek and then orbs to where his brother is.

XXXXXXXXXX

Okay that's just a quickie I wanted to get out. There'll be another chapter Tuesday, so hold tight till then. And as for Coop. I forgot about him so let's just say Phoebe convinced him to go home using his powers and tell Leo and Henry what was going on and to stay there and wait while the sister and Chris and Wyatt figured the whole mess of why they were there.

~ charmed4ever09


	12. Brand New Visitors

Good godric it has been a long looooonnnngggg time. Since November to be exact. And just so you know I am properly ashamed of myself! This chappie isn't so good but, the next one will be filled with Drama with a capital 'd'.

disclaimer: I own nothing but Meghan Harlow, who will be mentioned more and will possibly be joining the story soon. I was thinking of a sequel type thing having to do with her.

Xxxxxxxx

RECENTLY ON WYFTF:

After a few minutes Chris regains his composure and wipes away the remaining tears. He thanks his mother and they both stand up.

"I have to talk to Wy." He does a sweep of the house with his sensing power. Once he locates Wyatt, he gives his mom a quick kiss on the cheek and then orbs to where his brother is.

NOW:

As Chris's orbs form in the bathroom, he hears the toilet flush. He looks and sees his brother wiping his mouth and leaning back to sit against the porcelain tub.

"Hey man, you alright?" Chris asks his drastically paled brother.

"Uh you know, just taking in the fact that I used to be an evil dick..." Wyatt mumbles. "Chris I'm so sor-"

Chris sighs. "Wyatt stop. I didn't come in here to have you apologize for something you didn't do. It's not fair."

"Okay, then what should I do?" Wyatt asks rather shakily.

"Why don't you start with asking questions?"

The corners of Wyatt's turn up a bit. "Okay, but I don't feel right having you spill your guts to me and not have the favor returned."

Chris chuckles, "fine, Stubborn, a question for a question. You first."

"D-Did I- he still love you?" Wyatt asks hesitantly.

Chris thinks for a few minutes without answering. "I think so. I mean, there were times when he was torturing me that I would see flickers of regret in his eyes. I think that's as capable of love he was gonna get though."

Wyatt sighs and pats Chris on the shoulder. "Okay, man, your turn. Ask away, as I am an open book of knowledge."

Chris smirks. "Have you ever slept with my girlfriend?"

Wyatt visibly pales. "Uhh, pass."

Chris narrows his eyes. "You can't pass Wy, this isn't a gameshow. I'll ask again. Have you ever slept with Meg?"

"Maybe once," Wyatt gulps, "or two times..."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Chris shouts while jumping at Wyatt who orbs away from Chris and up to the attic. Chris quickly follows.

Wyatt ends up hiding behind Paige while Chris appears in front of her.

"Wyatt, move!" Chris all but growls.

"You wouldn't hurt your favorite aunt, would you?" Wyatt says back, hunched down and peeking at his enraged younger brother over Paige's shoulder.

"What's going o-" Phoebe begins, but then realizes what Wyatt had said. "Paige is your favorite aunt, Chris?"

"That's not important right now!" Chris says, still glaring at Wyatt.

"I beg to differ..."mumbles Phoebe dejectedly.

"Wyatt slept with my girlfriend!" He continues to yell at his brother.

"What?" Exclaims Piper. "Wyatt, is this true?"

"They weren't even together!" Wyatt yells back at Chris. "We were like sixteen! That's like eight years ago!"

"You knew I loved her!" Chris shouts back. "You knew and you still did it! You can be so selfish Wyatt!"

"What does that mean?" Wyatt says in a deathly quiet voice as he steps away from a confused Paige.

"It means that you get everything! The powers! The popularity! The title as freaking royalty! And now I find out that I'm the love of my life's sloppy seconds? The closest that she could get to the Halliwell brother she really wanted?" Chris breaths out roughly. "I'm just always going to be second best to you, Wyatt."

"Why would you want to sleep with Bianca?" Paige randomly asks incredulously.

"Paige!" Phoebe scolds her. But then becomes rather curious herself. "But yeah, why?"

Chris sighs. "Not Bianca... Meghan."

"Oh," Piper says and then gets a big smile on her face.

"Yeah yeah, Mom, I get it. You didn't like Bianca." Chris sighs, but then he smiles. "Don't worry, you love Meg."

"That's wonderful, Peanut. I can't wait to meet her." She then turns to Wyatt. "But Wyatt, is that true? Did you know Chris loved her but still go after her?"

"Chris, I know you loved her. But, one night, the night that our football team won the championships the whole team and the cheerleaders, including Meggy, went to a party. We got kinda drunk and carried away and stuff happened and-" Wyatt pauses uncomfortably and looks at his family. "Can we maybe just talk about this at home... In private?"

Chris sighs. "Yeah. Let's just do a spell to get home."

With a new found determination Wyatt goes over to the Book of Shadows and begins searching. After a few minutes he look to Chris. "There's nothing useful in here, Chris."

"Fine. I'll make one up." Chris grumbles.

After about thirty-five minutes of bouncing ideas off of his family members Chris finally has a decent spell.

He, the older Charmed Ones and Wyatt begin to chant it.

Lost in time and must get home

The future is where we want to go

Help us now to get back

Right back to where we once sat

(Okay, just bare with me I know the spell sucks.)

In a flash of white lights no one disappears but two figures appear. Two figures in a very passionate embrace.

After a few seconds Chris and Wyatt realize who the figures are.

"Caleb?!"

"Mel?!"

Xxxxxx

Okay, please review! At least ten for a reaaaallllllyyyy quick update!


End file.
